villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Norvirus Raccoon
Raccoon is the hidden main antagonist of the 2014 film The Nut Job. He is voiced by Liam Neeson who also played Ra's al Ghul. The Nut Job Raccoon is the self-proclaimed ruler of Liberty Park. His leadership over the community may appear noble, but behind the handsome face is a calculating and ruthless cad who is consumed by a lust for control and fortune. We begin with Raccoon leading his group. He convinces his group to bring more food to store for the winter. There is only one animal Racoon despises, and that's Surly, a very selfish squirrel whose thieving qualities make him an outcast. When Surly tries to rob a nut cart, he makes the mistake of launching it into the tree, blowing it up. Raccoon exiles him from the park, forcing him to live in the city. Later, Raccoon sends Andie, and an arrogant squirrel, Grayson, to find food, only to have them get separated. But Raccoon doesn't stop there. His true colors are revealed when he sends his mole henchman and cardinal assistant to sabotage a raid planned out by Surly. Precious, a guard dog owned by King, catches Mole, who reveals Raccoon's evil plan. After Surly escapes from thugs, he is captured by rats, who are working for Raccoon. Raccoon tells Surly his intentions of hurting the other animals. Surly escapes and saves the animals. When they escape in a truck driven by the robbers, Raccoon lies to them about Surly betraying them and locks them up. Surly and Grayson bust them out. Raccoon tries to throw Surly off, but Mole turns against him. There is a huge chase through the street, which results in Surly landing on a log and Raccoon trying to kill him. The two of them fought as the log began to break. The animals arrive to rescue Surly, who selflessly sacrifices himself by letting go of the log. The two of them go over a waterfall, killing Raccoon and Surly apparently. After a while, Surly survives the fall. With Raccoon finally ousted, the animals manage to rebuild their home. A post credits scene reveals that Racoon and his cardinal survived and were drifted out to sea, but sharks now surround them, leaving their fate ambiguous. Gallery Raccoon confronting Surly.jpg|Raccoon confronting Surly Raccoon with Cardinal.jpg|Raccoon with Cardinal The Nut Job's villain.jpg|Raccoon with his rat henchmen -00.png|Raccoon's angry face Before Going Down The Falls after he fought Surly +++.png|Raccoon's Evil Grin Trivia * Raccoon's first name is Norvirus. * Although the movie received mostly negative reviews from critics, Raccoon is considered the saving grace of the film by many. * Raccoon is portrayed by Liam Neeson, who also played Ra's Al Ghul in the Nolanverse movies and Bad Cop from The LEGO Movie. The Nut Job and The LEGO Movie came out in 2014. * Although the main antagonist, Raccoon had less screentime than King (the secondary antagonist of the film). This was probably to hide his status as the main villain. * He is similar to Hopper from A Bug's Life, as they both try to destroy a lower level of animals and force them into giving him their food. Category:Animal Villains Category:Movie Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:Male Villains Category:Dictator Category:Crime Lord Category:Evil Genius Category:Greedy Villains Category:Arrogant Villains Category:Power Hungry Category:Sadists Category:Fearmongers Category:Hatemongers Category:Warmonger Category:Warlords Category:Cowards Category:Leader Category:Killjoy Category:Thugs Category:Bullies Category:Brutes Category:Misogynists Category:Barbarian Category:Psychopath Category:Evil Ruler Category:Charismatic villain Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Traitor Category:Master Manipulator Category:Saboteurs Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Neutral Evil Category:Living Villains Category:Scapegoat Category:Oppressors